


You are mine now Pinetree

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Dark, Hide and Seek, Human bill, Kidnapping, Kinda yandere Bill, Knives, M/M, On or off screen rape, possessive bill, sad dipper, triangle bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill wants Dipper all for himself but he can't when all of those people are in the way of him and Dipper being together.What does Bill decide to do? Remove the obstacles who are in his way of course.</p><p>Please read this story :)</p><p>Oh and also I have tried fixing some of my grammar mistakes In this story so I hope my story is more correctly written now please give me feedback on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are mine now Pinetree

 Dipper was running through the forest trying to get away from the monster who killed everyone he held dear.

He ran even faster when he heard the monster call for him.

"Oh Pinetreeeeee! I hope you are having as much fun as I am."

Dipper knew that he couldn't run forever so he decided to hide somewhere.

 

He saw a tree that seemed to have a hole big enough for him to fit in.He quickly ran to his hiding place and pushed himself through the hole.

Now all he could do was pray that Bill wouldn't find him.

Dipper felt few tears come out of his eyes why was this happening?Why did it have to happen to him of all people?

It started out as a normal day he wouldn't have ever quessed that this type of thing would happen today or ever with him.

 

 

_Dipper woke up by Mabel screaming his name_

_"DIPPER DIPPER WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD."_

_Dipper groaned and pushed himself into sitting position_

_"What is it Mabel? Why were you screaming? Did  something happen?_

_Mabel grinned a big happy grin and said_

_"No I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready and that you should come downstairs to eat it."_

_Dipper was kinda annoyed by his sister for waking him up like this but hey Mabel is always like this you just can't stay mad at her so he  smiled towards his sister._

_"Okay Mabel I will be downstairs in few minutes but please next time when you wake me up please don't scream."_

_"We will see bro-bro but I' will be waiting for you downstairs and please don't take to much time but bye right now bro-bro._

_Mabel ran downstairs leaving Dipper alone in the room.He quickly started to change himself into his everyday clothes but while he was changing he could have sworn that he felt someone watching him.He decided to just ignore the feeling and kept changing._

_When he was done he quickly ran downstairs._

_When he made it do the kitchen he smelled the smell of Pancakes and saw a pile of pancakes on the table._

_Mabel was already eating her pancakes like a pig.All of her face was pretty much covered in whipcream and glitter though the glitter looked kinda weird it wasn't the usual glitter Mabel added to her food no this glitter looked different._

_"I quess she just bought her self new type of glitter and added it on on her pancakes oh well everybody has a different taste in things." Dipper thought._

_Dipper started to eat his pancakes as well they were actually very well done there was no way that Stan could have done them oh well maybe it was Ford then_.

_The twins were eating their pancakes and just talking about random stuff until Mabel suddenly said._

_"Hey Dipper do you know where Ford and Stan are?"_

_"No I thought that you knew where they were."_

_"No I don't we should look for them when we finish the pancakes."_

_"Yeah of course we will Mabel."_

_When they both had finished their pancakes they went to look for their Grunkle's._

_Mabel asked Dipper._

_"So where should we look first bro-bro?"_

_"I think we should check the inside of the house first starting with the rooms."_

_"Okay Dipper."_

_They started to search around the house and after they were finished looking there were still no sign of Ford and Stan._

Mabel then remembered the one place they had not searched yet.

_"Bro-Bro maybe we should check the shop we have not looked into there yet."_

 

Dipper agreed with his twin.

_"Yeah good idea Mabel"_

 

They started to walk towards the shop but When they entered the shop they both screamed a scream of absolute horror when they saw what was inside of the shop.

_Their on the floor were their Grunkle's lying in their own pools of blood they had their eyes gouged out,limbs cut off, and it also seemed like they had been stabbed multiple times._

_Ford and Grunkle Stan weren't the only ones in the shop.No there also were Wendy and Soos but they were both dead now as well._

_Soos was hanging from the ceiling with his insides out._

_And Wendy was on the shop's counter her head was missing and she had also been stabbed multiple times._

_Dipper and Mabel were in absolute shock they both had tears coming out from their brown eyes.What type of monster could have done this?_

_Then they heard the most maniacal laughter that both of the twins had ever heard it sent shivers right down both of the siblings spines._

_They turned around towards the sound and who they saw was non other than Bill Cipher._

_He was in his usual triangle form.He looked at the twins for few moments looking smug before saying._

_"Why hello their Shooting Star and of Course Pinetree."_

_Both of the twins knew that Bill was behind their loved ones murder._

_And they both speaked up with anger in their voices._

_"Bill why the fuck did you do this?"_

_Bill started to float closer to the twins while talking._

_"Why for revenge of course."_

_The twins were confused but still very angry._

_"Why did you need revenge Bill?" "What have they ever done to you ?" It was Dipper who asked these questions._

_"Well they have done few things but the most important thing that they did was getting in my way for you and me to be together Pinetree."_

_Dipper had a face of shock and absolute confusion plastered on his face._

_"W-what do you mean you and me being together that is absolute bullshit Bill.You didn't need to kill them they didn't deserve to die."_

_Bill was now very close to Dipper._

_"Oh yes they did Pinetree but please wait a few moments I wouldn't want to miss the show."_

_Dipper was very confused at this point._

_"W-what show What are you talking about?"_

_Bill did not answer all he did was count and look at Mabel's direction._

_"5,4,3,2,1 and 0."_

_And after Bill finished counting Mabel literally exploded parts of her body went both on Dipper and Bill and all around the store._

_Dipper had a look of absolute horror on his face while Bill was just laughing and speaking through the laughter._

_"That was hilarious hahahaaa those pills worked even better than I originally thought."_

_Bill turned around to face Dipper he floated towards him and hugged him tightly._

_"Now we can finally be together forever my dear Pinetree no one will ever come between us now that those idiots are gone."_

_Dipper pushed away from Bill and started to back away._

_"Bill I do not want to be together with you I don't like you and I never will after the horrific things you have done."_

_"Oh Pinetree I know you don't want me yet but you will want me soon after I show you my love then you will definetly love me back."_

_Dipper started to grow afraid he definetly did not want to stay here and see what Bill was going to do to him and what he meant by showing him his love and knowing Bill it definetly didn't mean anything good he quickly opened the door and started to run towards the woods._

_And  this leads us to the present._

 

 

Dipper tried to hold his breath when he heard Bill's footsteps getting closer.

"Pinetree never mind what I said earlier Hide and seek is even more fun than running." 

"Come out Come out wherever you are Pinetree."

"I can't wait till I get to show you your another suprise."

 

Bill was very close to his hiding place now.He felt even more tears come out from his brown eyes when heard Bill's footsteps get closer and closer and closer to him.

But then everything just stopped everything was quiet.He heard no footsteps no talking.Dipper felt hope maybe Bill just gave up on finding him  now he can get out of here and call the police and.......

Dipper screamed when he felt two hands grab his legs and start to pull him out of his hiding place.

He felt warm breath on his neck and two words whispered in his ear that made him lose all hope.

"~Found You."

Dipper closed his eyes not wanting to look at Bill.

"Open your beautiful eyes Pinetree I want to show you your suprise."

Dipper shook his head not daring to open his eyes.

"OPEN YOUR FREAKING EYES PINETREE BEFORE I WILL OPEN THEM FOR YOU."

Not wanting to anger Bill more Dipper hesitantly opened his eyes they widened instantly when he no longer saw a triangular demon but a man in front of him.

That man had blonde almost golden hair, a suit that consisted of black and yellow,he had golden eyes well morely a one eye because you couldn't see the other one because of a black triangular eyepatch he also had black pants,golden belt and black shoes and he wore the most terryfying smirk Dipper had ever seen.

Bill kneeled towards Dipper and asked.

"So what do you think of my new look Pinetree I made this all by myself.

Dipper stared at Bill with wide fright filled eyes.

"W-why did you do this n-new form B-Bill?"

Bill smiled loving the kid's fright filled shaking form.

"So that we could have some fun and that I would be able to show you my love."

Dipper knew very well what Bill wanted to do.He might have been only 12 years old but his mother and father had taught him the meaning of sex and rape.

Dipper was terrified and tried backing away.

But  Bill stopped him before he could even try Bill jumped on top of Dipper and made a disaproving sound.

"Tsk Tsk Pinetree trying to escape my love are you well it is not going to work because you wont leave my side ever again but enough of talking let us start the fun Pinetree."

 

Bill leaned down towards Dipper's terrified face and started to kiss him hungrily.

Dipper just cried and tried pushing Bill away he did not like this he did not like this at all.

Bill asked access to enter his tongue which Dipper denied.Bill bit Dippers lip and made Blood come out that made Dipper open his mouth out of shock giving Bill the opportunity to enter his tongue.

After Bill was finished kissing Dipper he pulled away and looked at Dipper's eyes they were red from crying,Dipper's lip was still bleeding and his little form shaking with fear. 

Bill found this extremely attractive to see Dipper like this.

Bill started to kiss Dipper's neck and started to remove the kid's clothes.

Dipper tried fighting back but his strength was nothing compared to Bill's.

After Dipper had all of his clothes removed.He just laid their crying he had lost all hope there was no use figthing.

Bill was extremely pleased with Dipper he Started to lick Dipper's chest and suck on Dipper's small nipples while starting to remove his own clothes as well.

After Bill was done removing his clothes. 

He started to move himself closer to Dipper and  put his dick at Dipper's virgin entrance. 

He pushed his dick into Dipper's entrance without any lube or preparing.

Dipper screamed out in agony this hurt even more than he thought.

Bill on the other hand was in heaven the kid's tight entrance felt so good around his dick.

But Bill wanted Dipper to feel good to so he took Dipper's small dick in his hand.

Dipper felt shocked when he felt Bill's hand on his privates.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing B-Bill?

Bill smirked at Dipper and answered.

"Why I am just making you feel good?"

Dipper felt himself growing hard when Bill stroked his dick.He hated that his body was enyoying this.He himself was in complete torture but his body of course his body was betraying him and enyoying this and he couldn't feel even more disgusted with himself than he was now.

 

After few minutes Dipper came in Bill's hand.

Bill licked his hand so he could taste how the boy tasted like and like he had quessed the boy tasted absolutely delicious.

Now that Dipper had felt good was time for himself to feel good as well.

He started to thrust in and out of Dipper violently this felt so good he should have done this to the kid long time ago.

Bill took a hold of Dipper sides and started to thrust even more violently then he did before he looked down at the kid's ass when he felt somesort of liquid come onto his dick and like he had quessed it was blood.

That made Bill so close to an end.And the boy's whimpering and screaming made it even more enyoable.

Dipper himself felt close to passing out the pain was just to much to bare and after about 2 minutes when he felt Bill come inside of him that was enough to make him finally fall to unconciousness.

When Bill was done he took his dick out of the kid's bleeding hole and after he had made himself presentable he looked down at Dipper and saw that he had passed out.

_Bill smiled and leaned down and took kid the kid in his arms bridal style. He looked down at Dipper's face it was absolutely beautiful he was so happy that the kid was his and only his now. He watched Dipper's face one last time and said his final sentence on earth._

"You are mine forever now Pinetree."

 

 

**So yeah this was the story hope you liked it I might make a sequel to this it depends if People are intrested or not. I have written another Billdip story it is called Obsession and it is on Fanfiction.net under the same user name so if you are interested then go and read it. Please Kudos and tell me what did you think of this story but yeah bye hope you enyoyed this. :)**


End file.
